


The Phantom Thief’s Vengeance

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Tickling, the obligatory saiouma phantom thief au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I wanted us to play another game together! After all, you had so much fun with me in that interrogation room last time...”Realizing where this was going, Shuichi stiffened.“...I absolutelyhadto come return the favor!”Sequel to bothIn the Lair of the Phantom ThiefandGentle Persuasion.





	The Phantom Thief’s Vengeance

Initially, Shuichi thought he’d just fallen asleep in his study. He'd been sure it was still daytime, and he couldn’t remember going to bed, yet all he saw when he opened his eyes was darkness. It wasn’t until the haze of drug-induced slumber cleared away that his senses fully returned to him, and with them came several alarming revelations.

First, he was tied to a chair. His wrists were secured behind him with rope, and his ankles were bound to separate chair legs. A few hard tugs confirmed that his odds of escape were slim.

Second, he was blindfolded. This prevented him from gathering much information about his surroundings. Additionally, it set him on edge, heightening his other senses to compensate for the lack of sight. 

Third, he was clueless. He had no idea why he was in this position, who his captor was, or what they planned to do with him. He’d always known there were certain dangers that came with his line of work, but being aware of those risks and actually suffering them were entirely different things. 

To say he was anxious would have been an understatement.

“Oh, you’re awake!” a familiar voice suddenly piped up.

Just like that, all tension left the detective’s body.

“Were you scared some psychopath got you?” Kokichi guessed when Shuichi visibly relaxed. “Neeheehee... Don’t worry, it’s only me! Your favorite phantom thief in the whole wide world!”

No longer fearing for his safety, Shuichi straightened up in his seat, turning his head towards the sound of Kokichi’s voice.

“Good to know, but that still doesn’t explain why I’m tied up and blindfolded.”

“Oh, isn’t it obvious? I wanted us to play another game together! After all, you had so much fun with me in that interrogation room last time...”

Realizing where this was going, Shuichi stiffened.

“...I absolutely  _had_  to come return the favor!” Kokichi rolled up Shuichi’s shirt as he spoke. “If I remember correctly, your bellybutton is pretty ticklish, right?”

Shuichi flinched when a finger began circling his navel.

“K-Kokichi! Hold on!”

“Sorry, but no can do. We’re gonna have loads of fun with this today! The name of the game is...” Kokichi paused for dramatic effect.  _“Guess! That! Tickle tool!”_

Shuichi’s heart nearly stopped.

“We’ll be starting easy! This first tool will probably feel  _real_  familiar.”

That statement definitely wasn’t a lie. 

Fluff was the first thing Shuichi registered. Delicate fluff, accompanied by a maddeningly gentle tickling sensation that he knew all too well. It drove him into hysterics within seconds.

"F-FEATHER! IHIHIT'S A FEHEHEHEATHER!" he practically screeched.

"Very good! Now tell me what kind of feather it is! What bird is it from, and which body part does it belong to?"

Stunned, Shuichi laughed helplessly as the feather continued twirling in place, only to breathe a sigh of relief when Kokichi dropped the act a few seconds later.

"Just kidding! I'm not  _that_  mean. Good job, Shuichi!" 

The detective felt a hand pat him on the head. He wasn’t sure whether the gesture was comforting or patronizing.

"Alright, next tool!" Kokichi declared before Shuichi could decide.

The second instrument somehow managed to tickle even worse. It was soft, feeling both fluffier yet stiffer than its predecessor. Shuichi forced himself to focus, soon recognizing ticklish bristles attached to something thin and solid. The sensation was unbearable, and collecting his thoughts was a struggle, but he was fairly sure that it felt like a…

"P-PAHAHAINTBRUSH?"

"Is that your final answer? We could go a bit longer to make sure!"

"KOKIHIHICHI!"

The brush slowed to a stop.

" _Fine,_  you got it," the thief conceded. "Impressive. Your deductive skills really are top notch if you managed to figure that out while laughing so hard!"

“Yeah, thanks,” the detective replied sarcastically, only to squeal when a new object immediately replaced the paintbrush. “W-WAHAHAHAHAHAIT! SHIHIHIT NOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Sarcasm  _and_  swearing? You should really watch your mouth, considering I can do whatever I want to you right now.”

“I’M SOHOHORREHEHAHAHAHAHA!”

“ _Hmmmm..._  apology accepted, but only because I like you so much. Anyway, just tell me what this is, and I promise no more tickling today!”

Given no other choice, the detective's focus returned to the game.

The final tool felt fuzzy in texture, yet thin in shape. The end seemed to be somewhat rounded. It was devastatingly effective for tickling, making Shuichi squirm in his restraints. A vague image formed in his mind as he tried to recognize what it was, a name almost on the tip of his tongue... but he just couldn’t identify it.

“Weeeeell? What do you think it is, Mr. Detective?”

“IDONTKNOW!” Shuichi barely managed to shout through his desperate cackling. “I DOHOHON’T KNOHOHOHOW! P-PLEHEHEHEASE JUST STAHAHAP!”

“Awww, really? That’s so disappointing!” Kokichi pouted, though he still gave Shuichi a break. “I guess there’s nothing you can do about it, though, so I’ll just tell you the answer. It’s a pipe cleaner! The kind you use in arts and crafts, to be exact. I folded and twisted it a bit to make things more interesting, but I guess that was too hard.”

If the detective’s hand had been free, he might have brought it to his face. Heedless of his disbelief, the thief continued talking.

“But you know... this means you lose. So, what do you think I should do now?” Kokichi trailed his fingers over Shuichi’s sides.

“If th-this is p-payback... haven’t you d-done enough?” Shuichi stammered.

He trembled as Kokichi continued to tease his skin, though the thief remained quiet, seeming to seriously consider his words. The hands on his torso disappeared soon after.

“Good point. I wouldn’t wanna overdo it, of course. Now there’s just one more thing I have to get you back for!”

“W-What? What else could you possibly-”

And then Kokichi was kissing him. 

Shuichi didn’t know how long the kiss lasted. Only that he missed the contact as soon as it was over.

"So, am I a great kisser or what?" Kokichi flirted, lifting up Shuichi’s blindfold.

"…You taste like grape panta," was the honest reply.

For a moment, there was silence. Then Kokichi dissolved into a fit of giggles and buried his face into Shuichi's chest.

“God, why are you so perfect?” 

The detective flushed at the compliment, his chest filling with warmth. Then he realized the thief had untied his hands.

“Kokichi...?”

The thief stayed where he was, snuggled up against the detective. It may have been the boldest display of trust between them yet. As such, there was only one way the detective could think to respond. 

Shuichi reached out and pulled Kokichi in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
